Un padre en apuros
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: No hay nada más lindo que ser padre. Bueno, eso dicen. Estos relatos son el cómo nuestros protagonistas aprendieron a ser padres. Aquí se relata, los idiotas que a la vista de muchos fueron. Pero para ellos fue un gran, gran, gran desafío.
1. Lo que es cambiar un pañal

Gajeel Redfox. Padre de familia. Un hombre que al ser padre fue un completo inútil. Esta es su historia.

Levy acababa de terminar de cocinar el almuerzo, y por ello le pidió a Gajeel que le cambiara el pañal a su tercera hija. Pataky Redfox. Gajeel, no sabía cómo cambiar un pañal, así que le pidió ayuda a su primera hija Metalicana Redfox, de cinco años de edad.

Ella, desgraciadamente no pudo ayudarle. Así que, le preguntó a su segunda hija, Tsukisa Redfox, de tres años. Ella solamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gajeel y se fue a jugar con su hermana.

— Bien, habrá que improvisar — se dijo a sí mismo.

**Intento #1**

Empezó por sacar al pañal de la bolsa, lo estiró y con sus manos torpes lo rompió.

Intento #2

Fue por el segundo pañal, esta vez más cuidadoso, lo estiró completamente sin ninguna falla. Agarró la toalla para limpiar el trasero de su bebé, pero cómo es tan idiota, le pasó el pañal sucio en vez de la toalla, que se encontraba en el basurero. FATAL EQUIVOCACIÓN

Intento #3

Ahora se procuró de tener la toalla y limpiar al bebé, pero cuando terminó la bebé volvió a ensuciarse.

Intento #4

Cabreado tomó al bebé y la encerró en una jaula que había hecho con su magia. Pero cómo es muy torpe, no se dio cuenta que los barrotes estaban muy separados y la bebé podía salir sin ningún problema. Cuando volvió, a ver si su bebé estaba bien. No la encontró.

Intento #5

Buscó al bebé desesperadamente, pero ni rastro de ella. Gajeel, desesperado, le preguntó a sus hijas. Pero ni rastro de ella. Volvió a la habitación, y ahí vio a su mujer Levy Mcgarden, con sartén en mano y un gran golpe en su cabeza, sufrió el humano. Levy, quién había encontrado a su hija, comiendo basura y desnuda. Corrió a sacarla de basurero y se fue a su pieza con el sartén a darle un buen golpe a su hombre.

Intento #6

Levy se quedó en la pieza para ver cómo Gajeel le cambiaba el pañal al bebé, no hubo ningún error — según Gajeel — pero otro golpe le llegó al ver que le había puesto el pañal en la cabeza y su remera al revés.

Intento #7

Levy cabreada le pasó un pañal limpio y una toalla. La ropa de la bebé también y sus zapatos igual. Gajeel, con calma empezó a mudar al bebé, todo perfectamente. Pero la bebé empezó a llorar. Otro golpe más le llegó al pobre de Gajeel y risas de sus otras hijas escuchó.

Intento #8

Tomó a la bebé en brazos y le empezó a cantar "no llores más… dubidubidu o mamá me pegará lalaralara Y tus hermanas se burlarán de un pobre como yo" la bebé lloró mucho más fuerte y otro golpe le llegó al pobre de Gajeel.

Intento #9

Un olor a quemado le llegó a su nariz, y le advirtió a su esposa. PEOR ERROR DE SU VIDA, otros cinco golpes más al pobre de Gajeel. Pero con ellos la niña dejó de llorar.

Intento #10

Ya calmada la niña, le pudo cambiar el pañal, su vestidito colocó y esos zapatos tan pequeños — que le costó un mundo saber que pie era cuál — también colocó. Al fin pudo terminar de vestir a su hija. Al llegar a la cocina. Levy había pedido una pizza. "otra vez pizza" se quejó Gajeel y unos diez golpes más le llegaron a su pobre cabeza.

Esa fue la historia de cómo Gajeel supo colocar un pañal, luego de diez intentos. Todos los golpes valieron la pena, ya que el día de hoy Gajeel Redfox tiene a una gran familia.

¿FIN?

**Hola e_e hace calor T-T**

**Esto lo escribí porque no sé jé**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**OC © míos **

**Los personajes que usé son de mi fanfic de la nueva generación llamado "Fairy Tail: El mal nunca termina" y eso**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Ah! Podría hacer más de estos pero con las familias de cada uno e_e pero eso es por votación. ¿Quieren que continúe esto? e_e si no quieren díganlo xD**

**LonelyDragon883 fueraa**


	2. Cocinar, un gran desafío

Gray Fullbuster. Un trundere sin remedio, un hombre muy frío. Pero muy agradable a la vez. Esas son las palabras de su esposa Juvia Loxar. Padre de familia y un novato total en cocinar la comida para sus hijos.

Juvia, quien había ido a comprar ropa para infante con Lucy, le había encargado que preparara el almuerzo para su segundo hijo Ice Fullbuster. Con las instrucciones en mano, empezó a cocinar.

**Intento #1**

Gray, se colocó el delantal para cocinar — obviamente era el de su esposa — sacó del mueble una olla bastante grande y empezó a cocinar. Luego, llegó su primer hijo, Tetsu Fullbuster, de tres años de edad.

— Papá — le dijo — Esa olla es para curanto, no para fideos.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? — le respondió

— Y se te están quemando — advirtió Tetsu.

Gray observó la olla, y sí, definitivamente los fideos estaban negros.

**Intento #2**

Los fideos quemados, los guardó en un pote — él creyó que después podría dárselos a Natsu de regalo de cumpleaños — después, sacó otra olla, más pequeña que la anterior. Hirvió el agua, abrió una nueva bolsa de fideos y los colocó cuidadosamente en la olla. Todo iba bien, hasta que en un movimiento brusco, una gota de agua hirviendo le saltó y Gray, congeló los fideos.

**Intento #3**

Gray, un tanto cabreado, empezó a buscar en el refrigerador, comida congelada. — bueno, ya no quedaban fideos — y encontró solamente unos trozos de hielo. — aparte de alcohol — desgraciadamente, ahora tenía que pedir un pizza.

Cogió una lácrima y marcó el número lacrímico de "Pizza's Ñom Ñom"

— Buenas tardes — contestó un empleado — ¿Quiere una pizza?

— Para eso llamo — respondió Gray

— Necesito las razones para poder hacer su pedido

— ¿Necesita la razón por la que llamo? — preguntó Gray

— Es sólo trabajo, señor — contestó el empleado

— Quemé los fideos — habló Gray un tanto avergonzado

— Pues, lástima. Ya no quedan pizzas — y el empleado colgó.

Gray lleno de furia, gritó. Despertando así al bebé, que descansaba esperando su comida.

**Intento #4**

Gray tomó al bebé y empezó a mecerlo, mientras tarareaba una canción. El bebé seguía llorando, tenía hambre.

Tetsu, que caminaba por ahí, observó la escena y empezó a reír. La verdad la imagen de Gray usando un delantal femenino, con un bebé en brazos y tarareando una canción no muy masculina, era algo que no vería dos veces.

Gray cabreado, intentó congelar al chico. Pero éste lo esquivó y desgraciadamente, congeló la cocina.

**Intento #5**

Ya con el niño calmado, Gray empezó a encender fósforos, intentando que el hielo se derrita. Tetsu que observaba con mucha atención la escena, fue gateando al lado de su padre. Y con su magia, derritió el hielo. Acto seguido Gray empezó a cocinar. Esta vez, calentó leche, eso no fue un problema — claro, en un principio — pero, no se dio cuenta que la leche se sobrecalentó y al final. El plato que quería hacer, fue completamente un asco.

**Intento #6**

Ya con pocas ideas. Lo único que se le ocurría era hacer huevos — que había encontrado mientras buscaba fósforos — empezó bien. Hasta que llegó la hora de poner los huevos al fuego. Terminó de cocinar — según él — pero al servir los huevos, algo había impidiendo su comida. La cáscara del huevo. Sí, Gray Fullbuster, no le había quitado la cáscara al huevo.

**Intento #7**

Gray, ya rendido. Se tomó una cerveza. — bueno, la mitad de ella — y se fue a buscar comida. Cuando volvió con una bolsa de arroz en sus manos, la botella de cerveza, ya no estaba. Buscó desesperadamente la botella de cerveza, la encontró, sí, encontró la botella. ¡Pero el resto de cerveza ya no estaba! Y ahí vio, a su hijo menor, tirado en el piso, con la boca con restos de cerveza. Preocupado le pidió a Tetsu que cuidara a su hermano mientras él cocinaba. Pero ya no encontraba, la bolsa de arroz.

**Intento #8**

Buscaba por todas partes esa última bolsa de arroz. Pero algo lo interrumpió. ¡era la puerta abriéndose! Asustado, Gray se escondió detrás de un mueble y con sartén en mano fue a atacar al supuesto ladrón. Pero cuando iba corriendo gritando cómo si un de guerrero se tratase vio a su amigo, Natsu Dragneel, con sus dos hijas. Layla y Nashi Dragneel.

Natsu comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Ver a Gray con un delantal afeminado, con un sartén en la mano, aparte de su pose idiota y tener comida quemada en la cara, era algo que disfrutar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Gray

— Necesito comida — respondió Natsu secándose sus lágrimas

— ¿No tienes comida? — preguntó Gray

— Es que a papá se le quemó la comida — respondió la hija mayor del Dragneel, de nombre Layla, un año menor que Tetsu.

— No me burlaré sólo porque estoy en las mismas — respondió Gray apenado

— Tío Gray, ¿qué hace esa bolsa de arroz en el librero? — preguntó Layla, que fue con Tetsu a jugar.

— Ahí estaba — saltó de alegría — Gracias — se puso a llorar de emoción — Ahora, vamos a cocinar.

**Intento #9**

Gray y Natsu, dejaron a sus hijos menores durmiendo en la cama matrimonial de los Fullbuster, a sus hijos mayores los dejaron que se diviertan solos. Mientras que ellos, se preparaban para cocinar.

— Gray, eres un pervertido — dijo Natsu, sí, Natsu llamó a Gray por su nombre. Pero sólo porque la situación era peligrosa. Si sus mujeres los pillaban, realmente, nunca jamás en la vida los iban a dejar tranquilos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Gray

Natsu observó el delantal que le había pasado su compañero. — Este es de los delantales que usan las mujeres sin ropa — habló sonrojando al mago de hielo.

— mejor cocina — le dijo.

Natsu hacía el arroz, mientras que Gray cocía unas vienesas que había encontrado. Todo iba perfecto. Cuando terminaron los dos de cocinar, sirvieron los platos. Y sus esposas llegaron.

**Intento #10**

— Justo a tiempo — dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo. — ¿Quieren almorzar?

— ¿Gray-sama quiere darle de comer a Juvia a esta hora?

— ¿Recién van a almorzar?

— Si… es que… — hablaron los hombres

— Quemaron toda la comida — respondieron los niños.

Las mujeres estallaron de la risa avergonzando a los hombres.

Finalmente Juvia y Lucy fueron a comprar sushi. Mandaron a Natsu al mercado, Gray tuvo que lavar platos, ordenar y limpiar la cocina.

Así fue cómo Gray aprendió a cocinar. Ahora, es uno de los mejores cocineros de Fairy Tail y se especializa en sus "Huevos con Cáscara a la Gray".

¿FIN?

**Hola e_e**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo e_e**

**Disfrútenlo :DD**

**Emm… bueno, gracias por los reviews.**

**Aquí los responderé :DD**

_Mirajane Strauss: _

_Hola :D_

_Puesss, aquí la continuación _

_Espero que te guste tanto cómo el anterior._

_Saludos :DD_

_LonelyDragon883_

_Happy anonymous:_

_Encantada de conocerlo Happy-san. La verdad, mi nickname tiene que ver con muchas cosas, especialmente con mi forever alonidad xDD, ahora somos dos (^-^)/ _

_Aquí está la continuación, espero que le guste Happy-san_

_Se despide cordialmente LonelyDragon883_

_LadyMargie:_

_Me alegra que haya sido de su agrado Lady-san_

_Puess, después llegaron dos bebés más :DD_

_xDDD me reí a cántares con su review C:_

_Se despide cordialmente LonelyDragon883_

**PD:**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**OC © LonelyDragon883**

**(los OC son de la historia "Fairy Tail: El mal nunca termina" léanlo o los mato ¬_¬ Naa xDD sólo los torturo, nada más xDD)**

_LonelyDragon883 Fuera_


	3. Compras, nada es más complicado

Jellal Fernándes, un hombre fuerte, tolerante, tranquilo. Querido por muchas, pero su corazón sólo le pertenece a una, la mejor, la más hermosa, Erza Sacrlet.

Erza, le había dicho que tenía que ir al mercado, ya que, no quedaba nada de comida. Jella partió al mercado con su primer hijo, Mystogan de cuatro años de edad.

Entraron al supermercado, Mystogan se subió a un carrito, y se fueron a hacer las compras.

**Intento #1:**

"_Pañales"_

¿Por qué tenía que comprar pañales si su hijo ya no los usaba? — pensaba Jellal. Entró al pasillo de los pañales y vio muchos, pero muchos pañales. Y lo peor de todo, ¡Todos eran de distintas marcas! — A ver — habló — Hijo, ¿Qué marca compra tu mamá? — miró al carrito, y su hijo no estaba. — ¿Hijo?

**Intento #2**:

Desesperado empezó a correr buscando a su hijo. No lo encontraba por ningún lado. Sabía que no iba a salir del supermercado solo. Pero el miedo de ser golpeado por su esposa, era demasiado. Ahí lo vio, cerca de una mujer castaña. Se acercó corriendo a él. El niño lo vio y por un intento de ponerse a correr, sin querer — según el niño — golpeó el trasero de la mujer.

— Te encontré — gritó Jellal

La mujer vio a Jellal y le dijo: — ¡Degenerado! — para después chantarle una cachetada e irse caminando. Jellal miró a su hijo con odio mientras que el pequeño reía.

**Intento #3:**

Jellal y su hijo volvieron al lugar de los pañales, y Jellal le preguntó que marca compraba su madre. El niño se acercó a unos pañales muy extraños con una cruz en el centro. "Pañales Heart Kreuz" Jellal inmediatamente se dio un facepalm y los metió al carrito.

**Intento #4:**

"_Comida de bebé"_

Llegó al lugar de los congelados y metió carne, hamburguesas, helado, más hamburguesas y más carne, carne, carne.

Mystogan miró extrañado a su padre que parecía perro endemoniado colocando carne.

**Intento #5:**

"_Toallas femeninas"_

Fue al sector de las toallas. Tomó una de estampado rosa con flores en los bordes.

— ¿Cuántas querrá? — le preguntó a su hijo

— Lleva unas cinco — le respondió. Y Jellal agarró otras cuatro toallas playeras.

**Intento #6**

"_Píldoras aromáticas para el baño"_

Fue al sector de las gomas de mascar. Y sacó un pote que decía "Te dejarán el aliento estupendo" y las colocó en el carro.

— No sabía que hacer las compras era tan sencillo — se dijo el mismo.

**Intento #7**

"_Protección" _

Jellal fue al sector de los candados y sacó cinco. Cada uno de distinto tipo.

**Intento #8**

"_Cosas dulces"_

Jellal fue al pasillo dónde estaba el azúcar. Y sacó dos bolas de 2kg cada una. Se dirigió a pagar, y llevó todas las bolsas a su casa.

**Intento #9**

Llegó a su casa, y dejó las bolsas en la cocina. Fue a saludar a su esposa. Pero Erza estaba en el baño.

— ¿Amor? — le preguntó

— Bienvenido — dijo Erza depositando un suave beso en los labios de Jellal.

— ¿Trajiste todo? — Preguntó Erza empezando a mirar las bolsas.

— Absolutamente todo.

— Jellal — miró con odio a su marido — Eres un completo idiota. Los pañales que compraste son pañales de adulto. La comida de bebé no es carne y hamburguesas. Con toallas femeninas me refería a las toallas que se usan cuando a las mujeres les llega el periodo. Las píldoras aromáticas para el baño no son chicles. Con protección me refería a otra cosa y con cosas dulces me refería a chocolates.

Jellal abrió los ojos de par en par.

**Intento #10:**

— Ya, no importa — susurró Erza — Amor, estoy retrasada.

— Sí, lo sé. Estás retrasada para cocinar.

— No me ha llegado

— Lo sé, Erza. No había comida por eso te trajimos y sí, si llegó la comida

Erza le dio un golpe a Jellal.

— ¡Te digo que tengo retraso!

— Sí, tienes retraso para cocinar.

Unos diez golpes le llegaron a Jellal.

— Te dicen que estoy embarazada. Me preñaste, tendremos otro hijo.

Jellal se desmayó y no despertó, hasta después de una hora.

Finalmente Erza fue a hacer las compras, Jellal despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Ahí vio cinco test de embaraza, cada uno de distinta marca y todos positivos. Así que, Jellal nunca más fue a hacer las compras, se quedó cuidando a su hijo y a su esposa embarazada. Mientras que Lucy les ayudaba con las compras.

¿FIN?

**Hola e_e**

**¿Cómo están mis sensuales lectores? e_e**

**Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo ewe**

**Espero que sea de su agrado…**

**¿Cuál será la próxima pareja? ¡Voten!**

**La escritora ahora no tiene frenillos :DDD **

**Bueno… emm… les digo que tengo un vicio con la canción "Hijo de la Luna" ewe **

**¡Hora de responder reviews! **

_**Mirajane Strauss: **_Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado Mira-chan c: Si xD Gray y la cocina no vienen mucho xDD pero tiene un especial de Huevos a la cáscara ewe Te daré de probar ewe Me agrada que te gusten mis ideas raras xDD Nos leemos Mira-chan~ \(*-*)~ Está bailando para ti ewe

**Happy anonymous: **LonelyDragon883 reportándose a responder el review. Aye! La práctica hace al meastro Happy-san, mire a Gray que tiene un platillo especial ewe. *Alza sus mano derecha* Prometo solemnemente, que desde el viernes 28 de febrero, al comienzo de la cárcel seguiré escribiendo y publicando. Aunque no muy seguido u_u este año tengo que ponerme las pilas con el estudio u_u

**Emm… quiero que sepan que aunque no sean tantos reviews sólo cuando leo uno me vuelvo loca ewe Cr4ck-sm0ker sabe de esto xddd Así que vuélvanme feliz para que siga publicando ewe **

_**Aviso: Entrare a clases y no podré publicar muy seguido. Esto va para esta y mi otra historia llamada "Fairy Tail el mal nunca termina" Así que si NO publico muy seguido NO SE DESESPEREN e-e **_

**Adiós vacaciones :cc ¿Por qué son tan cortas las vacaciones? TnT**

**Bueno, LonelyDragon883 Fuera.**

**Adiós mis lechugas del mal, cuídense ;o **

**Nos leemos **

**PD: Los reviews están más abajo así que dejen uno y podrán tener una foto de Sting/Erza en ropa interior ;o Así que anímense mis lechugas del mal ;o**

**Un baile sexy para ustedes (/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)(/._.)/\(._.\)**

**LONELYDRAGON883 FUERA. ¡AYE!**


	4. ¿Estás sangrando?

**He aquí yo**

**Sentada frente al computador**

**Comiendo ramen en un platón**

**Escribiendo un montón (?**

**Hola, hola, hola e_e**

**Sí, sí. Dirán, ¿Por qué no has actualizado, …? (PD: Me da flojera escribir tanta grosería así que ustedes completen la oración a su gusto XDD) Les traigo un nuevo capitulo :DD recién salido del horno para ustedes. ¿Sienten el aroma a un fanfic recién horneado? Xdd**

**¡Y! así estuvieron las votaciones.**

**Natsu x Lucy = 1 voto**

**Natsu x cualquier otra menos Lucy = 1 voto**

**Laxus x Mirajane = 1.000.008 votos. **

**No diré cuál es la ganadora, es muy obvio xdd así que, agradezcan a Mirajane Strauss y Happy Anonymous, porque sólo por ellos les traigo éste sensual capítulo xDD **

**Y sin más interrupción**

**¡A leer!**

** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

** OC's © LonelyDragon883 e_e**

**Capítulo 4: ¡¿Estás sangrando?!**

Laxus Dreyar, un hombre fuerte, maduro, un poco terco y muy, muy sexy. Así lo describe su actual esposa, Mirajane Strauss, quién se encontraba de compras con sus amigas, Erza Scarlet y Cana Alberona. Así que, por ésta tarde, Laxus sería una niñera.

Él, estaba en su habitación, acostado en la cama, viendo TVlácrima. Al parecer no era muy interesante lo que estaba viendo, ya que, estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estando ya entrando en su propio mundo, un grito llega a sus oídos.

Aterrado se coloca de pie y va al lugar del "destructor de sueños" — nombrado por Laxus —, y se da cuenta, que provenía del baño.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó en un tono amenazante.

— Tu hija — se escuchó.

— ¿Por qué gritaste? — preguntó asustado

— Es que… estoy sangrando — se escuchó

Laxus rió para sus adentros, suspiró y dijo: — Creo que es hora de darles, la charla.

_**Intento #1:**_

Laxus fue a buscar a su primer hijo. Un chico de trece años de edad, llamado Makarov Junior, pero todos lo conocían cómo Junior. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación del chico, pero nadie respondía, así que entró y vio a su hijo, acostado en la cama, con una revista para nada sana en sus manos.

— Tengo que hablar contigo — le dijo Laxus.

— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer — le respondió el adolescente.

— Vamos a hablar, después si quieres ves a esas chicas desnudas hazlo, pero ahora quiero que estés en el living en cinco minutos. — dicho esto, el hombre se marchó y el muchacho se levantó de su cama.

_**Intento #2:**_

Laxus se miró al espejo del baño. Se lavó su cara con agua fría, mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas.

— ¡Saben que su mamá y yo los hicimos un día borrachos? — se dijo a si mismo — No, no, no, no, así no. — miró el techo, definitivamente, eso sería algo muy difícil.

_**Intento #3:**_

Salió del baño encontrando a sus dos hijos hablando amigablemente — cosa que era muy raro —, y riendo a carcajadas. Pero no le dio la menor importancia. Se sentó frente ellos.

— Hijos, creo que es la hora. — comenzó Laxus.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó su segunda y última hija, Yukime Dreyar.

— Yo les daré, la charla — prosiguió, dando enfoque en la última palabra. — Hija, ¿hoy empezaste a sangrar? Bueno, es normal, ya tienes trece años.

— Once, papá, tengo once años.

— Es lo mismo — rió — Por Mavis, que mal padre soy — comentó riendo

— ¿Recién te das cuenta? — dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

Un aura oscura rodeó a Laxus y dijo: — ¿Por qué lo dicen?

— La semana pasada era el cumpleaños de Junior y no te acordaste.

— En la presentación de gremios, sólo viste a mamá y de nosotros te olvidaste.

— Si no cocino para nosotros los días que no está mamá sólo cocinas para ti.

— En mi cumpleaños preferiste salir con Gajeel y Jellal.

— Cuando fuímos a—

— ¡Suficiente! — gritó Laxus — Ya estoy bastante mal con mi vida, no me metan sus problemas

Los menores rieron.

— ¿Acaso estás en tus días? — comentó Junior.

— Muy chistoso. — Laxus miró con odio a su hijo.

_**Intento #4:**_

Después de ese momento de molestar a Laxus, él comenzó a explicar todo lo que sucede en la "adolescencia"

— Hijos, Es normal que a esta edad tengan cambios físicos. Y es completamente normal que—

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó Junior

— Creo que estás loco — comentó Yukime

— A ver, ¿A quién tratan de loco?

— Loco y sordo, ¿qué podría ser peor? — continuó Yukime

— ¿Qué intentas decir, mocosa?

— No te metas con mi hermana — gritó Junior

— Ohh… ¿Quisieras cometer incesto? — preguntó Laxus picaronamente

— Cállate viejo — retó a Laxus

— Uy si le gusta su hermana

— Cállate papá

— ¿Qué es un incesto? — preguntó una inocente Yukime

— ¡Mejor cambiemos de tema! — dijeron Laxus y Junior al mismo tiempo.

_**Intento #5**_

— Verán, cuando uno pasa por esa edad un tiende a… — Laxus suspiró — a tocarse.

— ¿Tocarse? — preguntó Yukime inocente — ¿Tocar un instrumento para uno mismo?

— ¿Tocar a se?

— ¿Tocar su cabello?

— Si serán idiotas — Laxus se hizo un facepalm y cambió de tema.

_**Intento #6**_

— A ver ya — calmó a los niños — En esa edad un tiende a mas — hizo una pausa

— ¿Mas…?

— ¿Mascar?

— ¿Masa?

— No, algo que te da placer.

— ¿Máscaras? — habló Yukime

— ¿Cómo una máscara te da placer? — preguntaron los hombres ante el comentario de la chica

— N-no les interesa — gritó la chica y se fue corriendo.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? — preguntó Junior

— Mujeres hijo, mujeres — le respondió Laxus y se puso de pie.

_**Intento #7**_

Fue caminando a la habitación de la chica, observó la puerta. Tenía un gran letrero negro con letras blancas, claramente decía "NO ENTRAR." En el pasillo escuchó a su hijo acercarse.

— Papá, llegó mamá — dijo Junior al encontrarse con su padre.

— Ya voy — se fue a buscar a su mujer.

_**Intento #8**_

Salió en busca de su mujer, quien lo esperaba con muchas bolsas en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño? — le preguntó la albina, besando tiernamente a Laxus.

— Bien — agarró más bolsas del coche mágico — ¿Compraron todo el centro comercial?

Error, el peor error que pudo cometer.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul golpeó a Laxus y lo mandó a volar.

_**Intento #9**_

Caminó hasta su casa. El dolor corporal que tenía era de muerte. Hace mucho tiempo que su mujer no lo golpeaba así. Desde que es el maestro del gremio su mujer no lo maltrataba.

Llegó a su hogar y Mirajane estaba cocinando, lo observó con odio y prosiguió cocinando.

Laxus fue al baño para colocarse una crema para el dolor. Se demoró un par de minutos y su mujer entró al baño enojada y con un cucharón lo golpeó en su cabeza.

_**Intento #10**_

Se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Laxus con una venda en su cabeza, recibiendo las burlas de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué hicieron hoy, niños? — preguntó su madre con su típica sonrisa

— Emm… papá nos dio la "charla" — respondió Yukime y a Laxus le corrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

— En mi defensa, Yukime empezó a "sangrar"

— Sí, en el baño sin querer me hice una herida en el brazo y no paraba de sangrar — explicó Yukime y a Laxus se le deformó la cara

— ¿Podríamos ir a nuestra habitación, cariño? — Una sonrisa terrorífica se formó en el rostro de Mirajane. Laxus asintió y se fueron a la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta Mirajane se transformo y empezó a golpear a Laxus.

En una semana, no se supo más de Laxus. Cuando alguien preguntaba, sólo decían "Está enfermo". Pero en realidad, estaba en cama, lleno de vendas y siendo cuidado por Wendy, quién sólo sabía, que "se había caído"

¿FIN?

**Holo e_e**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Emm… bueno, sería feliz con reviews e_e**

**Ahora debería estás estudiando e_e tengo tres exámenes el lunes u_u pero que se le va a hacer xdd**

**¿Qué "pareja" será la próxima?**

**¡Voten!**

**Opciones: **

**Kinana x Cobra**

**Sting x Lisanna**

**Rogue x Yukino**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Cana**

**Romeo x Wendy**

**Buano, a responder reviews ¡YEY!**

_**Happy Anonymous: **__¿Cómo estuvieron los primeros días Happy-san xdd? Me hace sentir mucho mejor, gracias –w- responderé los reviews de tu review (? Xdd_

_ A Happy: ¡Aye!_

_ A Pervert: Lo siento u_u no soy buena en lemon's_

_ A Gore: Lo sé, siempre me pasa ewe_

_ A Flojo: u_u No dejes que te digan flojo, diles: "no es que sea flojo, sólo guardo mis energías para correr por mi vida._

_ A Dere: ¿Qué le pasa Dere-san? _

_ A Greed: e_e Aprenda a compartir xdd_

_ A Envy: Ya llegará y yo estaré en todas sus historias ewe, no se librará de mi Happy-Envy-san ewe _

_**Reptilian95: **__Lo lamento, sé que ya le mandé un PM, pero lo tienen que saber todos. __**No puede ser otra de las parejas que están arriba, (por ejemplo NaLi) porque como ya lo he dicho, éste es un fanfic de cómo fue su paternidad, basado en mi fanfic de la nueva generación.**_

_**SoulPolaris: **__Ganó LaMi u_u Pero vota para que sea NaLu nwn _

_**Mirajane Strauss: **__Si me explayara sería más largo que el mismo fanfic x'dd Pero lo haré resumido xDD. Esa es mi idea del fanfic, que uno no pare de reír por lo idiotas que son los personajes (o por lo menos sacar una sonrisa c;) ¿Qué importa que te vean raro? Es mejor xDD. Eso le pasa por no besar a Erza-sama u_u maldito, hasta me hizo dudar de su orientación sexual xDD Sabía que elegirías LaMi, por eso tenía la idea hace tiempo xDD pero me costaba crear los demás intentos u_u . Sé que mi baile sexy es muy sexy, por eso todos lo piden (? XDD Espero que te haya gustado el LaMi :33 _

**Bien, para los que leían mi fanfic "FT: el mal nunca termina" lo borré y lo arreglé e_e pero ya lo estoy subiendo poco a poco u_u**

**Y! Por último quiero que me den su opinión e_e**

**Tengo el summary de un futuro fanfic e_e y quiero saber si les agrada la idea.**

_**¡Bienvenidos a la única corte de Magnolia, el único lugar dónde arreglamos los problemas de nuestros magos y la jueza siempre se va con un dolor de cabeza!**_

—_**¡Dame lo que me robaste!**_

—_**¡Mi hija vio sus partes intimas!**_

—_**¡Deja de ser tan raro!**_

—_**Me abandonaste por otro**_

—_**Definitivamente, éste fue el peor trabajo que pudo existir.**_

**Ese sería e_e**

**Les agradó?**

**Todo en un review ewe**

**Bye-bye ewe**

**PD: Un baile sensual para ustedes ewe**

**(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo(~ewe)~~(owo~)(~ewe)~~(owo~)**

**¡Aye!**


	5. Entretener a un niño

¡Hola esclavos míos! ¿Están listos para leer el capítulo? Lástima porque no será hoy :B

Bueno, primero que todo y después del saludo :b les diré que por ahora no podré continuar éste fic u_u mi computador está en la clínica o en camino e_e la cosa es que no funciona correctamente u_u pero igual no iba a poder actualizar estoy llena de cosas que hacer u_u

Ahora estoy del computador de mi madre y es muy lento, de verdad, podría ver todo One Piece mientras se abre el navegador :v

En fin, para que no digan que los hice gastar de su valioso tiempo, haré un concurso :DDD

Bueno esto será así:

Escribiré 20 cosas de mí, tendrán que adivinar las 3 que son falsas y colocarlas en un review :v

El/La que acierte en las tres, tendrá un fanfic de cualquier personaje-pareja y género a elección (pero sólo de Fairy Tail) ¡Anímense tendrán un fanfic del estilo que quieran con sus personajes favoritos! (Sólo les pido que no sea Lemmon u_u no sirvo para eso xdd)

¿Están dispuestos a participar? ¡Go! xDD

1) Amo comer

2) Adoro a los animales

3) Mi madre casi me coloca Rebeca

4) Mi nombre es del libro 'Cien años de soledad'

5) Muchas personas creen que soy lesbiana

6) Soy gran fanática de Selena Gomez

7) Por unos años practiqué gimnasia artística

8) Usé frenillos

9) Mi url en Tumblr es muy estúpido

10) Tengo dos hermanas, una se llama Aranzasú y la otra se llama Romelie

11) Odio la panita

12) Mi mamá piensa que tengo problemas psicológicos

13) Debería estar estudiando física

14) Creo en el karma

15) El número "15" me acaba de salir así "!%"

16) Odio comer vegetales

17) Siempre me alimento con manzanas verdes

18) Siento que Minerva está enamorada de Jellal y por eso le preguntó a Erza dónde estaba

19) Siempre escucho música

20) Soy una babosa hecha y derecha

Ahí están, adivinen :D

Dejen en un review sus respuestas con el fanfic que quieren :D Cuando pueda subiré los fanfics de los que adivinaron ;o

PD: Sigan votando por la pareja que quieren en el próximo capítulo ;o Hasta ahora va ganando *redoble de tambores* NaLu, en el segundo lugar hay un empate de las parejas Cobra x Kinana vs Rogue x Yukino :D Espero sus reviews salvajes ;o

Akari Ryu se despide de ustedes, bestias infernales.

~(-°-°-)~


End file.
